


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by ServeMeTheSky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femshep/Liara - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mass Effect 1, Romance, medical bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServeMeTheSky/pseuds/ServeMeTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were honest with herself, the idea of being able to watch Shepard in repose, without fear of judgement, was very tempting. When Shepard was awake she seemed to exude light and warmth, just like the sun. Liara found she couldn’t look for too long without going blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This is set during ME1, but it doesn't have any particular place in continuity.**

* * *

Liara sat at her desk in the storage room of the medical bay, frowning at the computer screen. Her research into what Saren and her mother could be plotting was going badly. She never liked to feel like she wasn't achieving anything, but this particular task was proving fruitless. Commander Shepard had been so kind to save her on Therum, and Liara wanted to pay her back.

She knew that a lot of the humans, especially Gunnery Chief Williams, still viewed her with suspicion. But she had been given a berth on the ship – regardless of whether it was a repurposed storage room of not – and was therefore a member of the crew. It was important for her to be treated as such, and she felt like a breakthrough in her work might help improve relations.

Interacting with humans was all very new to her. They had a lot more nuances to their personalities than other races, and Liara found it very confusing. She was still mortified that the Commander thought that Liara wanted to dissect her. Shepard had been quick to assure her that it was a joke, but Liara still avoided eye contact for several days afterward.

To distract herself from her thoughts and her work, she sipped at the hot drink Dr Chakwas had kindly brought in for her. It was tea, which she understood to be some kind of human beverage made from an infusion of leaves. The physician was obsessed by it, and Liara had to admit that she didn't find the taste as unpleasant as she first feared. She had baulked when Chakwas said milk had been added to her cup, as she understood it to be the secretions of a bovine ruminant. Liara thought it might have been part of a hazing ritual, but relaxed when she realised it was a normal custom.

She checked the time. Shephard, Ashley and Garrus were on a routine ground mission and wouldn't be back for several hours. Liara could make a discovery yet. But as she scrolled the page down, skimming through more useless information, the futility of the task hit her. She sighed.

There was a scuffling sound from the med bay and the urgent tones of several voices, which caused Liara to jump slightly. She wasn't used to hearing a lot of noise from next door. For a service ship with dozens of crew-members, very few people seemed to require medical attention. Perhaps one of the engineers suffered a minor accident downstairs. All those machines and sharp tools in such a confined space were bound to cause trouble at some point.

An argument seemed to be ensuing, and from the sound of it, Dr Chakwas was winning. Liara continued to type away at the computer, in an effort to ignore the commotion. Humans seemed to be very particular about their privacy, especially when it came to medical matters. She knew that being in the room next door wasn't really an intrusion, but she tried to retain the illusion of discretion anyway.

Liara started again when there was a brisk rapping on her door, and a soft pneumatic hiss as it slid open. Her deeply-ingrained manners caused her to scramble rather inelegantly to her feet to greet her visitor.

A rather harried-looking Dr Chakwas stepped in. "Sorry to disturb you, Liara," she said. "I think there are some spare supplies in here. Do you mind if I look?"

"O-of course, not at all," Liara stuttered out, still a little startled. "Is everything alright? I heard voices."

Dr Chakwas made her way to the neat pile of boxes and opened the lid of the first one. "Everything is fine, dear. Or it will be, once I've found something to knock Shepard out with," she said, rummaging through items.

"Shepard?" Liara asked with a frown. "I thought she was on patrol?"

"She was." Chakwas moved onto the second box, not finding what she needed in the first one.

The realisation hit her. "She's been hurt?" Liara gasped. "What happened? How bad is it? Can I help?" One hand flew to her mouth as the other one went across her stomach. The idea that Commander Shepard had been injured made her feel suddenly nauseated. They might have only known each other for a couple of weeks, but Liara already felt attached to the charismatic soldier. Shepard always made a point of stopping in and chatting with her every time she returned from a mission, even if neither of them had anything new to say. It was a comfortable routine, and Liara looked forward to it. The idea that it might be taken away from her made her feel ill.

Dr Chakwas's eyes widened at Liara's response. She hurried over and placed a comforting hand on her elbow. "She's alright, Liara, she's fine," Chakwas said soothingly. "A little worse for wear, but she'll live. I didn't mean to worry you."

Liara took a deep shuddering breath, acutely embarrassed by her emotional reaction. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I don't know what came over me."

Chakwas smiled kindly at her. "The Commander has that kind of reaction on people. And she did save your life very recently. It's understandable that you would feel concerned for her welfare."

"Still, I shouldn't have overreacted, especially when you're trying to work," Liara said, rubbing her palms nervously down her outfit. "It was unnecessary."

"Overreacted?" Chakwas asked, laughing lightly. "That barely counted as 'reacted', compared to the histrionics Shepard is giving next door. She thinks it's a gross injustice that I'm trying to keep her confined to the med bay, even though she was shot in the shoulder and fell into a gorge." She retracted her hand from Liara's elbow, giving her a soft pat as she did, and went back to the boxes.

Liara gasped at the description of how Shepard injured herself. She couldn't quite process the knowledge that the Commander would be fine because the illogical part of her mind was panicking.

Dr Chakwas continued. "I kept telling her she would only injure herself further if she continued to squirm, but will she listen? Garrus and Chief Williams are just short of barricading the door to prevent her from leaving. I need to find a sedative to get her to lie down long enough to treat her." She moved the second box aside and opened the third.

"A sedative?" Liara asked. A sedative sounded more significant than Medi-gel, and she wondered again how badly the Commander was hurt. Surely she couldn't be that injured. There were plenty of voices to be heard when the ground crew entered the med bay, and Dr Chakwas seemed quite calm.

"Do you know where they are, Liara?" Chakwas asked. "I thought I had some next door, but I must have moved them back in here."

Liara shook herself out of her stupor. "There's a small box of syringes by my desk," she offered weakly. "Perhaps they are in there."

Chakwas picked the box up and pulled a small vial out. She nodded in satisfaction when she read the label and found that it was what she had been looking for. "Thank you, Liara. Sorry to have disturbed you." She turned and headed for the door, reaching a hand out to push the button.

"Wait," Liara called out, causing Chakwas to pause and turn. She raised an eyebrow in question, and Liara shifted nervously, self-conscious once again. "Can I see her?" she asked. "I know you said that she is okay, but I feel I need to see her for myself to know it is true." Liara dared to peek up at the human, but quickly dipped her eyes back down to the floor.

Dr Chakwas looked at the nervous young asari in front of her, anxiously toeing the floor. She had met several asari over the years and they all exuded a raw confidence and self-assurance. It was poise borne from the fact they lived to be a thousand years old, and everything they experienced was only a blip on their radar. Liara's actions were reminiscent of a teenaged human, awkward and unsure of themselves when dealing with others. Truth be told, Chakwas found it very endearing, and a welcome change to dealing with bull-headed soldiers.

"I'm sorry," she said, genuinely apologetic. "But I need to examine the Commander in private, as soon as possible. She needs medical attention, and I'm not sure yet how extensive her injuries are."

"I understand," Liara said quietly.

"You can see her as soon as I'm finished," the doctor promised. "I'm sure she'll like a friendly face after I've finished my poking and prodding."

Liara smiled weakly in response. She was disappointed that she would have to wait to see Shepard with her own eyes. But she knew that Dr Chakwas was correct, and couldn't blame her for that.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting," Chakwas said. She opened the door and stepped out. As the door slid shut again, Liara could hear Shepard's voice raised in indignation, and a calm Garrus trying to appease her.

The bulkheads were relatively thick, and Liara couldn't hear much of what was being said. She could make out some of the cadences though, and took a step closer to the door, as if that would improve her hearing. She did feel a little bit silly about it, but there was no one to see or judge, so she cocked her ear and strained to listen.

Three of the voices were arguing. Garrus and Ashley explaining to Shepard that medical treatment for injuries sustained in the field was not optional. Shepard maintaining that she was the superior officer in the room, and didn't have to take orders from subordinates. Garrus and Ashley pointing out that rank didn't account for much in the medical bay. Shepard threatening to space them.

After a few minutes of this the fourth voice chimed in. Chakwas politely but firmly asking for privacy whilst she dealt with her patient. Shepard still grumbling to herself about her lack of authority on her own ship.

The voices quietly drifted off and Liara found there was nothing but silence coming from the room next door. She walked back to her desk and sat down heavily.

The Commander was bound to be fine. Dr Chakwas had a professional façade she used when dealing with patients, but Liara saw no reason why she would use it to mask the extent of Shepard's injuries. And Shepard was well enough to be quarrelling with people, and resisting their attempts to keep her in bed, so she couldn't be that close to death.

But in the back of her mind, Liara remembered snippets of conversations her mother had had with her about humans. Comments about their short life spans and the habits they indulged in that made them shorter. Their soft, fragile bodies and susceptible immune systems. There were so many diseases and infections that could befall humans. Liara had skimmed through a book on human physiology when she was at university, and her mind boggled.

There was such much that could go wrong with humans. That was before they got shot.

Liara felt her stomach flip in anxiety, and picked up a sheaf of papers. Re-reading her notes from Therum would give her something to do whilst she waited for Dr Chakwas to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost exactly two hours later.

Liara knew this for a fact because she had been checking the time every other minute, wondering what was taking so long. Her notes were spread out on the desk in front of her, and she held a pen in her hand, but Goddess help her if she had read anything. Every time she started to read a sentence, her brain would immediately spiral into worry over Shepard, and her eyes would skim sightlessly over the page.

This was why she spent so much time on digs by herself; because the gnawing concern over other people was terrifying.

There was a quiet rap on the door, and Dr Chakwas slid in, looking more tired than she did earlier.

Liara dropped her pen and stood up. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Chakwas said, with a weary smile. "Sleeping off the sedative at the moment, but it shouldn't be long until she wakes up."

"How bad were her injuries?" Liara asked, half-fearing the answer.

"Not that troubling, but she'll be sore in the morning," Chakwas replied. "Her armour slowed down much of the bullet, but it still entered her shoulder. Luckily it didn't hit anything vital, but the limb will be sore for a week or so."

Liara breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good. A lot of people are relying on Shepard, and it's nice to know her mission will not be compromised by ill-health."

Dr Chakwas gave a little knowing smirk, masking her tiredness for a moment. "Is the mission the reason you have been working yourself into a state over Shepard?"

"W-what do you mean?" Liara stuttered.

"The mission," Chakwas repeated. "Your concern for Shepard's health is related to the fact that her mission to stop Saren might be delayed if she is out of action?" Her tone implied that she already knew the answer.

"I…well…Shepard has an important job to do," Liara fumbled over her words. "And she is the only person in history to be touched by Prothean technology and survived to tell the tale. If we can decipher her visions, who knows what information we might learn."

Chakwas smirked a little wider. "And you don't have a personal investment in the Commander's health?" she asked innocently.

Liara opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't find the words. Her first instinct was to immediately deny the claim, to maintain that her relationship with Shepard was nothing but professional, that it was her duty as a citizen of the galaxy to ensure the first human Spectre could do her job. But Dr Chakwas was very perceptive. And the fact she was asking meant that she would be able to see through any excuse Liara offered.

But she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that the gallant hero who saved her life was charming her way into her heart.

Liara was horrified to feel the blood start to rush to her face, and her hands soon followed.

Dr Chakwas looked at the now-purple asari in front of her, slightly guilty at the reaction she had caused. "Oh Liara, I was only teasing," she said apologetically. "I keep forgetting that you aren't used to the human way of things yet." She patted her on the shoulder.

Liara shook her head, still blushing. "It's alright," she said quietly. "I confess that I am not yet fully versed in the style of camaraderie that abounds on this ship, but I have not taken offense." She twisted her fingers together nervously.

"Still, it was a bit naughty," Dr Chakwas admitted. "I've spent too long in the military and gotten used to soldiers ribbing each other about things all the time. Which are usually fairly crude, invasive topics. And you're nothing like those brutes I have to patch up," she added with a laugh.

This comment managed to pull a watery chuckle from Liara. "It is a little like university life in that respect," she commented. "Very little went on without everyone knowing about it. It was hard to keep secrets."

Dr Chakwas nodded in understanding, remembering what dormitory life was like for her all those years ago.

"Oh!" Liara exclaimed, as she realised what she just said. "Not that I had secrets to keep! I didn't. I didn't even listen to the others gossip much. It was never something that interested me, and it wasn't as if I had much to offer on the subject anyway." She waved a hand as if to negate her previous words.

"It is fine, Liara," Dr Chakwas assured her. "I know what you meant." There was a momentary pause as she waited for Liara to collect, then she gently said. "But it is a subject that interests you now, correct?"

The way Liara shifted her gaze to meet the floor told Dr Chakwas everything she needed to know.

"I find Shepard to be a fascinating woman," Liara began slowly, feeling her way through the words she was choosing. "And I had thought my initial attraction was because of her link to the beacon, but now…" she trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Now you think it's because the Commander is fascinating in her own right," Dr Chakwas finished.

"Maybe," Liara acknowledged, the blush on her cheeks still evident. "But I don't think it matters. I am sure she thinks me a fool. Her sense of humour is very to decipher, and it always catches me out." She frowned at herself, feeling inadequate again in the face of human interaction.

"Shepard might surprise you, Liara," Dr Chakwas said. "She makes a point of visiting all the crew members after a mission, but I'm certain she doesn't grin like she does after visiting you." She rolled her eyes affectionately.

Liara looked at the human warily. "Really? I always thought she was just being polite."

"I watch her leaving. It's true."

Liara gave a small, shy grin of her own, daring for a moment to believe that Shepard might feel something for her.

"And why not," Chakwas added. "You're a breath of fresh air aboard this ship, Liara. We've all been in the Alliance a bit too long to keep our optimism, but you have a refreshing charm about you." She smiled kindly at her. "You're like a daughter or a little sister."

Liara flushed at the unexpected comment. But she couldn't help saying, "I am more than sixty years your senior, Doctor."

Chakwas shrugged. "But by your own account you are little more than a child to your people. And it's endearing. Shepard will have to face many trials as a Spectre, and she'll need someone like you to keep her grounded."

Liara didn't know what to say.

"Come on," Chakwas said. "You can see her now."

She led the way back out into the medical bay. The harsh, fluorescent overhead lights had been turned off and only the bedside lamp and the desk lamp were still on. They chased the darkness away enough that Liara could see Shepard's face.

The Commander looked smaller than Liara had seen her before; softer and more vulnerable. The frown line that threatened to make itself a permanent feature on her face when Shepard was angry had smoothed out. Her lips were parted slightly, huffing out slow, deliberate breaths. Her body was mostly covered up by the sheets, but the white bandage on her shoulder stood in bright contrast to the tendrils of red hair that covered it. Liara knew that Shepard wasn't particularly old by human standards, but she looked so young and fragile lying in bed like this.

"I'm going to leave you two to it," Dr Chakwas murmured quietly, not wanting to wake Shepard up. "My shift ended a while ago. I'll be back first thing in the morning, but if you need me you can find me on the crew deck."

"Thank you, Doctor," Liara replied. As Chakwas headed for the door, Liara added, "and for the…conversation, as well."

"Any time, Liara."

Now that she was alone, Liara felt a little awkward. Should she sit down at the desk and flick through some medical textbooks? Should she return to her room, but keep the door open? Should she pull up a chair and keep a vigil over the Commander until she woke up?

If she were honest with herself, the idea of being able to watch Shepard in repose, without fear of judgement, was very tempting. When Shepard was awake she seemed to exude light and warmth, just like the sun. Liara found she couldn't look for too long without going blind. She had such presence, barking orders and solving problems and saving lives. She seemed almost superhuman, capable of the most wondrous feats, defying the odds again and again. But at rest, some of Shepard's radiance was toned down, and Liara could admire all she wanted.

Just before Liara could make a decision about where to sit, there was a groaning noise from the bed as the Commander started to stir.

"Shepard?" Liara asked, making her way over. "How are you feeling?"

"Urgh," Shepard groaned. "Like I've been shot." She tried to pull herself up but winced when she jarred her shoulder.

"Maybe you should lie back down," Liara suggested. "The bullet didn't hit the bone, but Dr Chakwas says your arm will be sore for a week."

Shepard ignored her, and ungainly heaved herself into a sitting position. "And where is the good doctor?" she groused. "Shouldn't she be here trying to inject me against my will, or slicing me open with scalpels or something?" Shepard ran her fingers through her hair, then examined the exposed parts of her body, noting with disinterest the new cuts and grazes.

"She is off-duty until tomorrow, and asked me to keep an eye on you," Liara explained. She tilted her head, frowning in a gesture of mild chastisement. "And Dr Chakwas has a duty as a physician to give you medical care, regardless of whether or not you think you require it. Bullet wounds cannot be ignored, Shepard." This last sentence was said with some vehemence.

The Commander had the good grace to look sheepish. "Sorry," she said meekly. "I didn't want to make a fuss. Plenty of people have suffered worse injuries than me."

"That might be true," Liara acknowledged, "but you still need to look after yourself. What would the Normandy do if you weren't here?"

Standing there with her hands on her hips, looking down with an expression of exasperation, Shepard felt like she was looking into the future, at the Matriarch Liara would one day be. Most of the time the asari was shy and a little bit awkward, which were traits that Shepard found quite adorable. But in combat she proved to be a prodigious biotic, and coupled with the stern countenance she had now, Shepard had a startling realisation that Liara would one day have the galaxy eating out of her hand.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Liara calling her name, looking concerned. "Shepard? Are you in pain? Do you need me to call Dr Chakwas?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. "Could I have some water though? That sedative made my throat dry."

Liara looked horrified that she hadn't offered Shepard a drink, as if she were hosting a dinner party instead of presiding over the medical bay. She hurried over to the sink and filled a tumbler with water, whilst Shepard looked on in amusement.

"Here you are," Liara said, hand shaking only slightly as she proffered the drink. "I'm sorry I didn't have it ready earlier."

Shepard gratefully downed half the water and placed the glass onto her bedside table, still entertained by Liara's rapid shift in temperament. She sighed happily and reclined her head against her pillow.

There were hesitant footsteps and a light creaking as Liara sat down on the bed Shepard wasn't occupying.

"So what happened down there? I thought you were only investigating an abandoned camp? I didn't realise there would be a firefight." Liara asked.

Shepard smiled ruefully. "Neither did we. The planetary scanner indicated that there was a ruin of some sort on the west side of the planet, and seeing as the surface is rich in eezo I thought there might have been something worth scavenging. So we headed over in the Mako." She closed her eyes, still a little worn out from the surgery.

After a moment, Liara prompted her. "And what did you find?"

"Well we found a ruin alright, but it wasn't abandoned. Turns out the Blue Suns had been running one of their operations out of this corner of the galaxy," she sneered. "They must have heard us coming a mile off with the noise that heap of junk makes. So all they had to do was hide until we were exposed in the open, and shoot us down."

Shepard shook her head at the memory, disgusted at the fact she had allowed a second-rate bunch of mercenaries get the drop on her.

"Luckily Garrus managed to call out a warning just before all hell broke loose," she continued. "He and Ashley hunkered down behind the Mako and laid down some suppressing fire so I could scramble to safety. There was a break in the gunfire, so I ducked and rolled and ran for the nearest piece of cover."

Shepard blew out a breath.

"Unfortunately, one of the buggers got a bead on me, and shot me just before I made it. It threw me off balance and I…uh..sort of stumbled…" she said, looking embarrassed.

"Dr Chakwas said you fell down into a gorge," Liara said sympathetically, reaching a hand across to pat Shepard's leg.

The Commander laughed nervously. "Well, that was kind of her. But in reality it wasn't a gorge so much as a small trench. I think I did more damage to my pride than anything else."

"Oh."

At this rather flat response, Shepard looked up to see Liara covering her mouth with her hand, obviously trying to cover a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Liara," Shepard grumbled. "Garrus almost gave himself a hernia laughing when he found me sprawled out on my back. I thought he was the one going to need medical attention."

"I'm sorry, Shepard," Liara tittered. "But it is an amusing image. You, a Council Spectre, lying helplessly on your back."

"Well, it's not a position I allow just anyone to see," Shepard said before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said hastily. "I suppose it was funny to see. But when I first disappeared from sight, Ashley assumed the worst and went for those mercs with everything she had. I've never seen anything like it. Well, heard anything like it. My view was mostly sky."

Liara smiled, a little wistfully. "I'm not surprised that Gunnery Chief Williams was quick to try and avenge you. She seems to be protective of you and your interests."

Shepard rolled her head to the side to get a better look at Liara. "Are you still bothered by what she said when we first brought you aboard? I can talk to her if she's upsetting you."

"Oh, it isn't bothering me," Liara replied. "I understand her suspicion of me, especially with the knowledge that my mother is aiding Saren. Her distrust makes sense considering the circumstances. I only hope that in time I can prove to her and the rest of the crew that my motives are pure, and I truly wish to help you."

Shepard judged her for a moment, trying to gauge whether Liara was truly unaffected by Ashley's attitude. She couldn't detect any guile in Liara's expression, but made a mental note to talk to the crew. "Well, I believe your motives are pure, Liara," she said through a yawn, missing the way the asari's eyes lit up. "Anyway, Ashley cleared the Blue Suns out in no time, and she and Garrus came to drag me out of the ditch. They were convinced I was dead for a moment, but soon started laughing when they realised I had just fallen down. That didn't stop them from hauling me back to the ship and selling me out to Dr Chakwas though." She shrugged. "And here we are."

"And thank the Goddess for it," Liara said firmly.

"Yeah," Shepard agreed drowsily. "Suppose so." The sedative was kicking back in and she was starting to fall asleep again. Her head dropped down onto her chest.

Liara could see this for herself. "Would you like me to let you rest, Shepard," she asked quietly.

Shepard forced her eyes back open. "No, I'm alright," she mumbled, trying to straighten up. "Could you get me some coffee though? I need some caffeine to keep me awake."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, after surgery," Liara said.

"It wasn't surgery. It was barely a procedure," Shepard retorted. "Please? I don't get to talk to you much without five other things demanding my attention. I'm enjoying it." Her pleading gaze was spoilt slightly by the glassy effect the sedative had on her eyes, but Liara caved anyway.

"Fine," she relented. "But only a weak cup. I don't want Dr Chakwas to be mad in the morning." She hopped off the bed and across the floor.

She had just reached the door when she heard Shepard mutter from behind, "Karin won't be mad. She likes you. Everyone likes you."

Liara was grinning to herself as she crossed over to the canteen. Thank the Goddess it was after hours and most of the crew were in their bunks, because she didn't know how she'd explain her expression otherwise.

Coffee wasn't her forte at all. She had tried it once before and almost spat it straight back out again. How humans drank cups of the stuff every day was completely beyond her reckoning. But she did know just enough to assemble what she needed; a spoonful of coffee granules and a dash of sugar. The aroma and the appearance made Liara want to wrinkle her nose, but she reminded herself that she wasn't the one drinking it.

There was a small bowl with wrapped chocolates sitting on the counter, and Liara took a couple, knowing that Shepard had a bit of a sweet tooth and might appreciate the gesture.

Keeping a steady eye and a careful hand, she walked back into the med bay. Even from the door she could see that Shepard had her eyes closed. Liara tiptoed over to the bed, not wanting to make any noise that might disturb.

"Shepard?" she whispered quietly as she placed the coffee mug down. "Are you awake?"

There was no response other than slow, measured breathing.

Liara smiled affectionately at her Commander. She might have known that the drugs Dr Chakwas had hooked into the intravenous drip would be more powerful than caffeine. Deciding to leave the mug on the table in case Shepard woke up, Liara set about turning the lights down for the night. No one was likely to use the room now until morning.

Shepard's bed was just about illuminated by the emergency lights, but Liara couldn't make out her features any more. She couldn't resist twitching the covers straight though, fingers brushing over an unidentified part of the Commander's body. Shepard mumbled in her sleep, and Liara froze, suddenly hyperaware that she was probably breaching an element of human etiquette.

Flushing slightly, she scurried back into her storage room. It was getting late, and she needed to get some sleep herself if she stood any chance of being useful in the morning. Liara scolded herself as she prepared for bed. Her job involved researching ancient civilisations and providing biotic support, not dithering over Shepard like a schoolgirl. She resolved to be more professional in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Liara jerked out of sleep, heart racing and blood pumping. Years of sleeping rough on dig sites had made her sensitive to things that go bump in the night, and a soft, blue biotic swirl already enveloped her hand. Something must have woken her up. Something potentially dangerous. She strained to listen, body tensed and ready to strike.

After a few long moments Liara heard a crash and what sounded like Shepard's voice, muttering curses. She relaxed slightly, glad that it was only the Commander and not an enemy. Her head reclined back against the pillow and she released her biotic powers.

Five seconds later her eyes slammed open as her brain caught up. The only reason she could hear Shepard next door was because she had been shot and confined to the med bay. And if she was swearing and banging around, that meant something was wrong.

Liara leapt out of bed, not pausing to grab a jumper or a dressing gown, and threw herself into the room next door, a small Singularity in her hand. Landing lightly on her feet, she flipped the lights on with one hand and drew the Singularity back with the other, ready to throw. Anyone who was fool enough to be in here would find themselves drifting unceremoniously across the ceiling, vulnerable to attack.

She was ready to strike.

Shepard lay on the floor, blinking up at her. "Uh, hey, Liara. Did I wake you?" she asked.

Liara stared at her for a moment, trying to work out what was happening. Shepard was sprawled out on her side, with the sheets half hanging over the bed and half covering her legs. Some of the leads that joined to the various machines seemed to have been ripped from her body. It didn't look like anyone had snuck up and attacked her in her sleep though. Also, the med bay was empty except for the two of them.

There was only one explanation, but it seemed unlikely for a woman as graceful and controlled as Shepard.

Liara extinguished her Singularity with a small pop. "Shepard," she asked hesitantly, "Did you fall out of bed?"

The Commander struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, wincing when she stretched her leg out in front of her. "Kind of," she admitted. "I was getting really hot, so I threw the sheets back and tried to get out of bed to get some air. But I'd forgotten about my sprained ankle, and when I put weight on it, my leg buckled and I toppled over."

"Oh Shepard, I'm sorry," Liara said sympathetically. She was no stranger to injuries, but always felt sorrier for others who were hurting. Shepard's explanation didn't account for everything though, and Liara frowned. "But I was woken up by a first sound, and then I heard you fall. Did one of the machines overbalance?" She looked around in case something needed to be tidied up.

Shepard ran a hand across the back of the neck. "Ah, no" she said. "The first crashing sound was me falling over. And the second sound was me…falling over again."

Liara looked confused.

"Well, I had to get up after I'd fallen over," Shepard elaborated. "But I wasn't going to risk using my legs again, so I grabbed the trolley and tried to pull myself up with my upper body. And of course I put a lot of strain on my shoulder, which hurt so much that I let go and collapsed back down. Pulling most of these wires out as I went," she added, batting them away from her.

"How is your shoulder? You didn't pull the stitches out, did you?" Liara asked anxiously, bending down to check. "Dr Chakwas won't be very impressed if she has to redo them tomorrow. You were supposed to be resting the limb." She ran her fingers over Shepard's arm and neck, delicately inspecting the skin.

Shepard couldn't help but lean slightly into the touch. "Chakwas wouldn't have to redo my stitches if she kept this room at a decent temperature," she grumbled. "Why are all hospital environments baking hot? It's impossible to sleep in here."

"Most patients are bed-bound, and consequently their blood flow slows down," Liara replied promptly. "The extremities have reduced circulation and they therefore feel much colder than they would under normal circumstances. The temperature increase is to compensate for that."

"It was a rhetorical question, Liara, but thanks."

"Oh."

The gentle fingers gliding over her skin stopped and withdrew, and Shepard inwardly cursed herself for correcting her.

"Will you help me up?" Shepard asked, more timidly than usual. It was partly because she needed the help, but mostly to make up for her comment. The intravenous might have been ripped out of her arm, but the drugs were still coursing through her system and affecting her tact.

"Of course," Liara replied graciously. Ever elegant, she rose to her feet and offered both hands out. Shepard was a little concerned whether an asari of slight stature like Liara could drag a bulky marine like her to her feet, but she managed to swallow the comment. Grabbing on with her good hand, Shepard braced herself as Liara pulled.

Even though her power lay in books and biotics, Liara was stronger than she looked. She pulled smoothly and Shepard flew upright, stumbling a little in her haste to regain balance. Trying to keep the weight off her injured foot was difficult, and Liara quickly placed one hand on Shepard's waist and the other on Shepard's shoulder to stop her from falling again.

Noticing how close she and Liara were was her first mistake. Her warm body was pulled flush against Liara's slightly cooler one, and the contrast made Shepard shiver. Given the Alliance's rules on fraternisation, and her role to maintain as Commander, it had been a long time since Shepard had been in someone else's personal space. When she wasn't killing them, that was.

Her second mistake was to look down the length of their bodies.

"T-that isn't Alliance issue," Shepard spluttered out. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw what Liara was wearing. How on Earth had she missed it up until now?

Liara followed her gaze downwards to the simple, black chemise she had on. "Well, no," she said. "But I'm not Alliance military, so there is no reason for me to have their sleepwear."

Shepard was barely listening to Liara's explanation, because she was trying valiantly to keep from staring. It had been a very long time since she had seen someone wear a beautiful, silken negligee. Shepard had a feeling it wasn't even in real life, but in Fornax.

The model didn't wear it half as well as Liara.

She quickly quashed that thought. Opiates and soporifics might be doing a number on her brain, but that was no excuse to objectify her crew. No matter how well the underwired cups emphasized certain elements of Liara's anatomy.

There was a strange, insistent beeping coming from somewhere, but Shepard was too distracted to find it.

"So where did it come from then?" Shepard asked, attempting to be casual. "All of the crew have their clothes issued to them. Except the aliens, but I can't see you and Wrex sharing." She laughed nervously. "And we haven't been to the Citadel since rescuing you. You didn't borrow it from Dr Chakwas did you?" Her face fell as the mental image hit her properly. "Oh God, tell me that you didn't borrow it from Dr Chakwas."

"I didn't borrow it from Dr Chakwas," Liara reassured her. "Although she has commented that she likes it on several occasions. No, this is mine. I managed to grab just one of my bags during our desperate escape from Therum. I lost most of my belongings, but I found a couple of datapads, and a few items of clothing. This was one of them."

Shepard winced apologetically. "Yeah, sorry for causing that cave-in. But why didn't you tell me you were low on clothes? I can charge anything you need to the Requisitions Officer." Secretly she was hoping Liara took her up on that offer. Adorable though she was in her skimpy nightdress, Shepard didn't think she could handle seeing it on more than one occasion.

"Oh, I'm fine," Liara refuted. "Asari live to be a thousand years old, Shepard. We are not a race that places great emphasis on material possessions. I don't require much more than my combat outfit at the moment, anyway." Liara gave Shepard an enquiring look. "Although I sense that this is bothering you. This is your ship, after all. I am happy to wear Alliance-issued sleepwear if you feel that the crew should dress identically, regardless of their human or alien standing."

"No, no," Shepard replied hurriedly. "You keep it. I wouldn't dream of making you take it off. I mean, changing. Into something else." She struggled to get her mind back on track. "But was that seriously what you wore on Therum? It doesn't seem very practical. Didn't you get cold?" she asked. Thank Chakwas the medical bay was as warm as it was, because Shepard thought she would have broken her neck trying to avoid looking at the evidence of Liara's 'cold front'.

Liara gave her a quizzical look, concerned over that statement. "Therum is volcanically active," she reminded Shepard. "The surface temperature is close to 60 degrees Celsius, and even though the dig site was slightly cooler, it was still more than warm enough to warrant wearing a thin gown to bed."

"Right. Of course it is," Shepard said. What was she thinking? She had heat stroke for days after visiting that planet. Flimsy, highly revealing, boudoir-style babydolls would be a logical choice for nightwear.

Liara was frowning at her now, worried by the rambling words and the apparent memory loss. She gently pulled Shepard back over to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Shepard complied willingly, mourning the feel of Liara's body pressed up against hers, but rather enjoying the view of soft blue skin delicately draped in black silk.

The beeping sound increased for a moment, then settled back to its old rhythm.

"I think we should reattach some of these leads," Liara said. "You might feel better when the painkillers have had a chance to work. And then you should try and go back to sleep." She ran a delicate finger across Shepard's forearm, where the intravenous needle had been ripped out and a bruise was appearing. Reinserting it would be a job best suited for a professional, but Liara was willing to try.

"I don't need any more painkillers," Shepard said. "I already feel high as a kite. What I need is to go back to my quarters and sleep there. At least I won't feel like I'm going to burn up." She wiped the back of her free hand over her forehead.

"Dr Chakwas told me that you are not allowed to leave the medical bay," Liara said. She was still running her fingers over Shepard' skin, trying to see if she could locate a vein.

"Dr Chakwas isn't in charge of this ship; I am," Shepard said, trying to sound authoritative. "And it is far too hot to sleep in here, so I am making the executive decision to go somewhere cooler."

She made as if to rise, but the pressure on her arm got stronger as Liara forced her back down. The asari stepped closer to her, her slim blue legs tucked in between Shepard's spread ones, her eyes dark and her expression unreadable.

"You aren't going anywhere," Liara said firmly. "You have been given orders to stay in the medical bay for the duration of your recovery, and that is where you will stay, regardless of the temperature or any other complaint you might have."

Liara was seriously concerned about Shepard's health, and her behaviour was inconsistent with her usual personality. She really wanted Dr Chakwas to perform another exam on the Commander, but she told herself that it was just the effect of the drugs.

Shepard missed all of the ire that was directed at her because she was enraptured by the way Liara looked. She had imagined this scenario more than once, and her drug-addled brain was letting her imagination run away with itself. Her heart was racing in her chest and she leaned slightly forward, desperate to get closer to Liara.

If Liara noticed that Shepard was inching towards her, she didn't react because she had turned her head around as the background beeping sound got faster.

"Can you hear that?" she asked Shepard. "What is that coming from?" She cast her gaze over the various machines and wires, stopping on the flashing numbers of the heart-rate monitor.

She arched her back a little in order to read the numbers correctly in the dim light of the medical bay, and the motion caused Shepard's heart to leap again. The machine beeped in betrayal.

"Is this normal?" Liara asked, a little panicked at the way the numbers kept changing. "Should the numbers be going up like this? What is the resting heart-rate of a human female supposed to be?" She spun back around to face Shepard, who just about had the presence of mind to drag her eyes back up to face height. "I'm going to get Dr Chakwas. I'm sure this can't be right."

"No!" Shepard said, grabbing Liara's wrist to prevent her from leaving. "I mean, no, don't bother her. It's just the heat in here, messing with my body. No need to get Chakwas." Especially when she would put two and two together faster than Shepard could blink, and would make sly comments about her infatuation with Liara for the remainder of their mission. "I just need to cool down a bit." Wasn't that the truth?

Liara chewed her lip thoughtfully, and Shepard only just resisted the urge to fall to her knees in supplication.

"Well, you aren't allowed to leave the medical bay," she said. "But I don't suppose it would be a problem if you were to come into the storage room. It isn't part of the main heating system for the ship, so it is much cooler there than other areas." She pulled Shepard to her feet, and carefully detached the rest of the wires that were joined onto her body. "I'm sure it would be better if these were to remain attached, but I am more concerned about getting your heart rate to fall. Your skin is burning up as well."

Shepard was too busy trying to come up with a counterargument for why she couldn't stay in Liara's room that she didn't protest the removal of the wires, nor her movement across the floor to the door.

It wasn't until she was gently pulled over the threshold of the room and towards the cot that her brain kicked back in.

"This room isn't joined up to the heating?" she asked dumbly. "Don't you get cold in here? You should move somewhere else." She tried to turn back to the door, but the firm hand that was still attached to her elbow tugged her back. Liara pushed her down onto the cot, and Shepard willingly followed, gazing up the asari's body with something like wonder in her eyes.

Liara misinterpreted the look. "Your eyes seem to be a little bit glassy, Shepard. Why don't you lie down and try to get some rest. It is much cooler in here, so you should be able to relax." She helped to lift the Commander's legs into the bed and adjusted the sheets over her. "I'm sorry that you are unable to remain attached to the intravenous, but maybe there are some oral medications that I can find for you instead."

"I'm fine," Shepard said, not wanting Liara to leave. "The pain isn't too bad anymore."

"Right, good." Liara stood there a little unsure of herself. "Well, you seem to be much more settled in here than you did in the other room. I will leave you to try and sleep in that case." She tapped her hands together before smiling down at the Commander and turning to take her leave.

Seeing Liara's retreating back didn't sit well with Shepard. "Wait," she called. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep in the medical bay," Liara replied. "There were some spare blankets, and I'm sure Dr Chakwas won't mind if I commandeer one of the spare cots for the rest of the night."

Shepard kicked herself for not thinking that she was effectively turfing Liara out of her cot for the night. "You can't sleep in there Liara, it is far too hot for anyone to be able to rest properly. Why don't you just stay in here? It won't be much longer before the day shift starts again anyway, and you need your sleep."

Liara looked confused. "In here? But there is only the one cot."

Shepard swallowed hard. She was desperate to say what she wanted to, but hoped that Liara wouldn't take it the wrong way. She didn't even know if her comment had a right way. All she wanted was Liara to stay. "You could share the cot. With me," she said. "It's called hot-bunking," she added, as if that would make a difference.

Liara looked confused at the term. "That is not a concept I am familiar with, Shepard. I thought you wanted to cool down."

"No, it's nothing to do with temperature," Shepard explained. "It's a military term. There can be limited space on a ship so crew members have to use the same bed at different times of day, or even double up in rare situations."

Liara drew closer to the cot. "And this is a typical scenario, is it?"

Shepard followed her movements with her eyes. "Not typical," she said. "But it does happen. And I'm in your bed and feel bad for it, and I don't want you to have to sleep in the medical bay."

It was certainly an enticing prospect, and Liara felt herself grow a little bit giddy at the idea of sharing a bed with Shepard, platonically, or for reasons of convenience, or otherwise. "What about your injuries though?" she asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Shepard reassured her. "Please, Liara? You're lovely and cool and it might help to cool me down." This was shameless fabrication on her part, and if she were in her normal frame of mind she certainly wouldn't have had the quad to say such a thing.

Luckily, this poor attempt at faux-medicine was the final push Liara needed to make her mind up. She gently lowered herself down towards the bed and positioned herself awkwardly on her side of the sheets. There was barely enough room for the two of them to lay side-by-side without touching along the lengths of their bodies, but neither of them minded.

Liara cleared her throat. "Right, then. Goodnight Shepard."

"Night Liara."

* * *

Liara was startled awake by the sound of her door opening and footsteps approaching. She slowly blinked her eyes open, only to slam them shut again when a bright light flashed, followed by a clicking sound.

"Sorry to disturb you," Dr Chakwas whispered, fiddling with her Omni-tool. "I thought Shepard might have run off when I saw the med bay was empty, but I see that she simply found better accommodation." She smiled down at Liara. "I'll make sure Pressly knows that he has the deck, so need to rush about getting up." With that she left.

Liara blinked, struggling to understand what the doctor was talking about. She stretched her legs, only to hit into a firm, warm body behind her. She flinched in surprise, before remembering what happened during the night. There was an arm flung across her waist as well, gently pinning her down. She twisted her head around as far it would go, and smiled at the sight she was greeted with.

Shepard lay behind her, tucked into the soft curves of Liara's body, with her forehead leaning against her shoulder. Her bright red hair had fallen across her face, covering her features, but Liara could just imagine the expression Shepard was wearing. Soft and slightly vulnerable, just like when she was checking on Liara after they joined minds for the first time.

She could have broken free of the hold quite easily, but Dr Chakwas had already given her a free pass to take her time, so Liara decided to indulge herself, just this once. She settled back into Shepard's embrace, smiling when the Commander tightened her grasp ever so slightly.

She had no idea what was going to happen during or after their mission to stop Saren. Liara wanted to enjoy all the moments with Shepard that she could.

In the medical bay, Dr Chakwas was smiling fondly at the picture she had taken with her Omni-tool. She knew that Shepard wouldn't have approved one bit if she had known about it, but Karin couldn't resist. Love was such a rare thing to find on a warship. She sent a copy to both Liara and Shepard's terminals before putting her Omni-tool down and starting her day.


End file.
